Table Dancing
by xraescully
Summary: Mulder surprises Scully, Scully surprises Mulder.


TITLE: Table Dancing

AUTHOR: xraescully

EMAIl:  Just let me know.

Rating: M

Category: S/H

Keywords: MSR

Spoilers: I don't think so.

Summary: Mulder surprises Scully, the Scully surprises Mulder.

Disclaimer: not mine, wish they were, don't sue me because I'm broke. The song in this story is "Touch It" by Monifa.

xxxxxx

Saturday

Scully's Apartment

I could hear music coming from inside her apartment as I stood outside the door. There was a woman's voice that sounded like Aretha Franklin, but it was hard to make out. I knocked on the door twice before I let myself in with my key. I found her in the kitchen with her back towards me. I took in her casual attire. She was wearing a blue tank top and a pair of khaki shorts. Her hair was pulled back and I also noticed her toe nails were perfectly painted. It was good to see her in something else other than her everyday suit.

She had no idea that I was even there. When the song ended, another one quickly started. I was right about Aretha Franklin. "Natural Woman" started coming out of the speakers, and Scully was singing along. I smiled and watched her move that nice little body of hers. She wasn't the best singer in the world, but I didn't mind listening to her. She was holding a whisk to her mouth in place of a microphone. She leaned against the sink, but she still couldn't see me in the doorway.

"And when I knew I had to face another day...boy it made me feel so tired...before the day I met you life was so unkind...you're the key to my piece of mind...you make me feel... you make me feel...you make me feel like a natural woman...wom...Mulder!" I froze in my spot, not exactly sure what to do. She was bright red, embarrassed that someone had caught her singing, and I was embarrassed that she had caught me spying.

She turned off the CD player and put the whisk in the sink. She crossed her arms over her chest and I knew the ass chewing was coming on. "Awe, Scully, why'd you stop?" I couldn't help myself and I started laughing.

"It's not funny, Mulder. Why are you laughing, and what are you doing here?" I took deep breath and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"The look on your face was funny. You were all into it and everything, and then you were so embarrassed. Why don't you ever sing for me, Scully?"

"For this reason right here, Mulder. You laugh at me." She shifted her weight on her feet and questioned me again. "What are you doing here? It's Saturday. And don't tell me we are going out of town, because we're not."

I handed her a file. "I came to drop off your autopsy results." Yeah, I could have waited to give them to her on Monday, but I just needed a reason to come over here and see her.

"It couldn't wait until Monday?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it could have, but I would have missed the show." She glared at me and I lost the smile. But another one quickly replaced it. "So, I make you feel like a natural woman, huh?" She walked over to me and started pushing me out the door.

"I don't want to see you until Monday, and I don't want to hear another word about this, is that clear?"

"Crystal," I said through my grin. I got a natural woman in before she closed the door.

Monday

The X-Files Office

I haven't talked to Scully since Saturday. She wouldn't answer my phone calls, or return them. I haven't been able to get the sight of her dancing out of my head. I've lost track of how many times I've looked at my watch, waiting for her to walk into the office. She's half an hour late and I'm getting a little worried.

Before I had too much time to worry, she walked in the door. "Morning Scully." She ignored me and took off her coat and placed a CD in the player next to her desk. I watched her every move closely. She pushed play and then stood in front of my desk. She had a weird look on her face, one that I've never seen before, but one I wouldn't mind seeing again.

The music started thumping out of the speakers. Her right leg moved with the beat. Then the lyrics started and she started singing with them in a low sexual voice. She placed her hands on her hips and sang to me. "Do you really want to touch it; do you really want to mess with me tonight? And if you know how I liked it would you call my name and give it to me right?" She pulled the hem of her skirt higher, and stood with her legs shoulder width apart. She then pulled her suit jacket down her shoulders.

"Could you, just put that thing on me...so I could just fuck on you and you could just fuck on me...And I will give it to you all night long. I'm gonna show your body what your lips are doing wrong." She then proceeded to take the jacket off and stepped onto the chair, revealing the rest of her legs to me. I was afraid she would lose her balance on her heals and fall, but I was also too afraid to move.

The chorus came on again and she moved her hips a little. I was enjoying the whole thing. Who wouldn't? I was obviously enjoying it a little too much, because my slacks seemed to be getting tighter and I was getting hot. She placed her right foot on the edge of the desk as she started unbuttoning her shirt. My mouth fell to the ground, but she kept a straight face. She then stood completely on my desk, her shirt hanging open to reveal a black lace bra, and skirt pulled up way past the dress code. She turned and shook her ass in my face, all while still singing.

"Slow love, just feels so good to me, just move it on up, cause I'm in ecstasy." She turned around to face me and fell to her knees. She grabbed my tie and pulled me closer to her. I came face to face with her breasts, and had to force myself to look her in the eyes. "And I will give it to you all night long, I'm gonna show your body what your tongue is doing wrong." Then the chorus came up again. Suddenly, I saw someone in the doorway out of the corner of my eye. She let me go and started moving her hips again. She turned to find Skinner in the doorway just as she was hitting her ass and singing, "I want it more and more when you call my name and spank me."

I thought she was going to jump off the desk, run out of the room and quit the FBI. But, I got another surprise. She kept dancing. She started running her hands along her body and down her thighs, and back up. Skinner stood motionless in the doorway as I sat motionless on the chair. Neither of us could do a damn thing. It was like she had put some kind of a spell on us. But I didn't mind too much. I wanted more, and I wanted it all to myself. I was disappointed when the song ended and she gracefully climbed off the desk, pushed her skirt down, and walked past Skinner out the door.

We were both speechless for what seemed like an eternity. He broke the silence. "What the hell was that all about, Mulder?" I couldn't come up with anything. Luckily Scully came back in the room, composed as if nothing had happened.

"That, sir, was just a demonstration of the case we are working on."

"How is s striptease part of a case, Agent Scully?" He asked, confused.

"Well, sir, I was demonstrating to Agent Mulder how a striptease could pull one into some sort of hypnotic state. Leaving the person speechless, and not knowing what to do, and very vulnerable to suggestion. Three men have been killed in the back of the Samson Strip Club in the past three days. I have reason to believe it was the stripper that they paid to have a private lap dance with. With the affect that the strip dance has over a man, she would have been willing to suggest a number of things that would kill these men. Including them drinking poisoned beer that was in the private room that she worked in."

"Well, Agent Scully, I think you proved you point. Don't let me ever see you doing anything like this again in the office." He turned and walked out. Both Scully and I knew he didn't buy the story, but that was our story and we were sticking to it.

"Uh, Scully? What was that all about?"

"Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it? Because you're the one that asked for more singing and dancing." She smiled. "It makes me feel natural." That was all she said as she started looking over our real case.

"Just don't do it in the office next time, huh?" She looked up at me thoughtfully.

"So where should I do it next time?" I was surprised to hear there was going to be a next time.

"I'll give you three guesses."

"My house tonight at eight?" She asked, going back to the case.

"Eight." I agreed and went back to work, trying hard not to think of the events of the past half hour and the ones that would happen in ten hours. I could hardly wait to see what she had in store.

End

Authors Notes: "Natural Woman" belongs to Aretha Franklin and "Touch It" belongs to Monifa. This story came out of a conversation with the wonderful Milagro. So this story is for you Milagro. And I still haven't gotten mine out of the deal. You know, the one with Scully dying her hair and Mulder seeing it. Where is that little bugger?


End file.
